


Sacrifice

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, M/M, Mind Control, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow To Update, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Keith finds out he's an omega and soon discovers what means to go into heat. Kolivan removes him from the Blade of Marmora's base to protect him and his fellow blades, thinking Keith would be safe surrounded by humans and Alteans. When Lotor catches Keith's heat-scent it begins to drive him mad, there's only one way to stop the prince from totally losing his mind and that is to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote forever ago and never uploaded. It's not finished but I wanted to publish it anyway. Enjoy. (Also wanted Keith to be a walking aphrodisiac and give everyone awkward boners)
> 
> And yes the galra and humans have all the variations of gender identities that exist, I know gender isn't as simple as Kolivan's speech makes out however if I went into that much detail it'd be too much info and would bog down the story. So I deliberately kept it simple, not to cause offence or make people upset but because that isn't the point of the story and i just wanted a way to explain ABO dynamics as they are in this fic.

“You're an omega,”

Keith looked up over the short distance between him and Kolivan and lifted an eyebrow, “I'm a what?”

“Omega.” Kolivan repeated, using a small knife to cut into a strange pink fruit, he brought a slice to his lips and ate it. 

“Yeah, again; what?”

Kolivan tilted his head, Keith could feel him staring, “You don't know?”

“No. I don't know anything about the Galra.” Keith looked down at his crossed legs as the ship they were on rolled a little, “What does it mean?”

Kolivan paused, seeming to deliberate while he took another bite of fruit, “To put it in simple terms Galra have binary sexes, the same as you humans.” He began, “Female and male. However, those two sexes can be broken into three separate subsets; Alpha's, Beta's and Omegas. Alpha's are predominantly warriors, by far the most common amongst the Galra. They are prevalent in Zarkon's higher military echelon. They are bigger, stronger and the most rigid. Beta's are the middle ground. They aren't quite as strong or as large as an Alpha Galra, they tend to be calmer, much more rational and rarely as dominating. That does not mean, of course, that they cannot be fierce. They make up the lesser officers, usually in roles that demand patience and calmness.” He looked up, making sure Keith was paying attention, “Then there are omegas.” Keith listened intently, waiting on Kolivan's words, “They are small. Much smaller than the average Galra and far rarer. We grew from conquerors, it wasn't considered a good thing to be born an omega and many were killed off. Omega's are faster, due to their diminutive stature. They are born assassins and thieves, long ago they tended to band together and become pirates. There was safety in numbers as the Galra empire set to stamping them out, seen as a weakness. A few survived throughout the years. They were then taken when Zarkon grew to power, taken and made slaves.”

Keith frowned, “But...why? Why only take omegas as slaves?”

Kolivan sighed, “You are young. Too young to have been through it yet but omega's go through something we call 'heats'. They never used to, it was a survival trait that developed when the empire saw fit to try to destroy them. The heats made them excessively fertile and slaves to their own hormones. It made them much more...useful as they developed pheromones that force Alpha's and Beta's to protect and mate them. A lot of Zarkon's men have an omega slave as a prize.”

“H-heats? Like...the thing animals have?” Keith's eyes widened, the ship trembled around them and Kolivan finished off his fruit.

“One day you will begin to give off a pheromone that, if uncontrolled, will attract every Alpha nearby and send them into a frenzy. They will kill to mate with you.”

Keith flushed, eyes wide and round, “H-how do I stop it?” He asked weakly.

“You cannot.” Kolivan rose from his seat, his mask flickering on to cover his face, “Come, we have a mission.”

Keith forced away the information to be considered later and donned his own mask, he followed Kolivan to the edge of the ships cargo hold and waited for the signal.

They returned to the Blade's home base, blood covered and aching. Keith went straight to his room after reporting the success of his mission to the princess, he stripped off and dumped his black suit to the floor. The cool air was a godsend on his flushed skin, he ran fingers through his sticky hair and frowned as he grabbed a towel and set off for the showers. 

Once cleaned he returned to his room only to find Kolivan waiting for him, “Hi,” He said, surprised.

“We must talk.” Kolivan beckoned him into his own quarters and then indicated the bed, Keith sat and waited. Kolivan leaned back against the wall, watching Keith intently for a long moment before speaking, “I mentioned earlier about Alpha, Beta and Omega.” Keith nodded, “I brought it up because many of us have noticed that your scent has changed,”

“My...scent?”

“Yes. Your human olfactory senses will undoubtedly be too weak to pick up on it but that will soon change. You are reaching the first stage of Galra puberty.”

“I...I...what? I've already been through puberty!”

Kolivan shook his head, “I admit I know little about human growth milestones, but considering they are a very short lived race I suspect they have their puberty young.”

“About eleven years old, depending on the person,” Keith muttered, heat in his cheeks.

“Eleven?” Kolivan looked momentarily surprised before the look faded, “Either way, this means that you will go through it twice.”

“Twice?” Keith rubbed at his eyes, “That can't be right,”

“The Galra go through several stages of change between the ages of sixteen and fifty, because our race has the ability to live for thousands of deca-phoebs the changes are slower. For an omega their first heats begin when they are most virulent,” He watched Keith put his face in his hands and groan, “As embarrassing as this is for the both of us, someone must teach you. Your human friends cannot do that. It is essential you understand what is going to happen to your body,”

Keith sighed and fell back, arms over his eyes to hide from Kolivan, “Fine. Just...get it over with.” He grumbled, pushing down the intense desire for the base to fall into the nearby black hole.

“As I said, your scent will begin to change. You will also experience some physical changes, we cannot yet know what they will be as it is heavily dependant on your biology and I personally have never met another human-Galra hybrid. You are unique, too much so and I can only tell you so much. I guess that you are coming up to your first heat, this is likely due to the fact that you awoke the blade and the blood flowing in your veins. Usually a heat will last seven quintants, sometimes longer. During that time you will lose all sense of self, your hormones will be forcing you to find an appropriate mate. This will be someone you deem strong enough to either carry your children or sire them-”

“Whoa! What?!” Keith's eyes widened in horror and he bolted upright,“You mean...I can get pregnant?!”

Kolivan shrugged, “We cannot know for certain but many male-omega's can carry children.”

Keith paled, “Ok...but I'm also human. I don't...don't have the right equipment.”

“Then we can only assume that pregnancy isn't an issue. That is one less concern...however, there is a problem,” Kolivan began slowly, watching Keith intently, “Your scent will only grow stronger before you go into heat, this will mean that you will have to leave the base and return to your friends.”

Keith's eyes widened, “But why?”

“If you remain here you will only be putting yourself and others in danger, as I said before your scent will drive nearby Galra mad. They will kill to mate with you. We cannot afford to lose good men over this.”

Keith swallowed and nodded, looking down at his hands, “Yeah. I get that.”

“Pack your things, you can return when your heat is over.” Kolivan smiled, “This is not permanent.”

Soon Keith found himself back on the castle, greeted by his friends. Kolivan had come with him, he stood behind him while Pidge badgered him with questions.

“So, how come you're back? Did something happen? Are you ok?”

“I'm fine. I just...” Keith hesitated, his eyes sweeping the room to land on Shiro. Shiro stood at the back of the small crowd, watching, “It's...personal.”

“He won't be fit to go on any missions for at least seven quintants.” Kolivan told them stiffly, he inched away from Keith a little.

“Why? Are you injured?” Shiro made to move closer but Keith stepped back, “Keith?”

“What is that smell?” Lance asked suddenly, sniffing at the air and causing Keith to stiffen, “Smells like...peppermint?”

“Did you get some aftershave?” Pidge asked, leaning close and breathing deeply, “It's nice. Smells like Christmas.”

Keith rubbed nervously at the back of his head, he wasn't sure how to explain it until Coran's eyes widened.

“You're an omega?!” Coran exclaimed, causing Allura's eyes to widen in sudden understanding.

“Oh. Oh so that's why...” Allura trailed off, glancing at Kolivan.

“Yeah...” Keith sighed.

“I really must be leaving, the Blade of Marmora has much to do. Keith, let us know when you're ready to return.”

Keith nodded, keeping his head low and arms across his chest as Kolivan made a hasty exit. 

“So,” Lance leaned against the wall, “What's 'omega' supposed to mean?”

Keith grimaced but before he could answer Coran did for him. He explained about the history of the Galra and how Omega's developed the ability to have heats in order to mate. Everyone stared at him, an awkward silence following Coran's words, “Look, I'll just spend the time in my room so I won't be bothering anyone,”

“It...doesn't affect humans, does it?” Hunk asked warily.

“No. It shouldn't do. It's why Kolivan brought me back here.” Keith assured him.

“Galra Keith is weird.” Hunk said, causing Keith to smile.

“Since Keith's part human I wouldn't be so sure,” Coran suggested, curling the end of his moustache between two fingers and regarding Keith intensely, “He's going to be after the strongest mate he can find, regardless of species.” At the word 'strongest', everyone turned to look at Shiro who's eyes widened.

“What? Why's everyone looking at me?”

Keith flushed and looked away, he had never confessed his real feelings towards Shiro to anyone and he hoped no one had noticed. The scent in the room increased a little as Keith's embarrassment grew. 

“Well...” Allura cleared her throat while Lance and Hunk avoided Keith's eyes and shifted uncomfortably, “For now, maybe it's best you go back to your room to get settled?” She suggested with a smile, obviously unaffected by the pheromones Keith was giving off.

Keith swallowed as his friends all looked at him uncomfortably, “Thanks...I'll go do that then.” Keith turned away, the doors hissing open to let him through.

Keith returned to his room after that, embarrassed and feeling strangely warm like he was beginning to get a fever. Only Coran and Allura seemed happy to continue on as if nothing was happening, it seemed that Altean's were immune to Keith's impending heat. He lay back on the bed, eyes on the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the ship. Soon it lulled him into a doze.

He woke up a while later feeling rough. His skin felt cold but there was a fever burning deep inside his chest, with a groan he rolled over. He shifted, rolling back onto his back to stare up at the ceiling above his bed, the sheets felt awful against his skin. There was a terrible crawling sensation just beneath the surface, like thousands of tiny insects burrowing into his flesh. He grimaced and rubbed at his face, feeling a light film of sweat coating his skin. It was so damn hot he pushed the covers from his legs and lay sprawled over his bed like a starfish. After a moment or two he decided to get up and wash, maybe a cool shower would make him feel better. He wobbled as he stood but his legs seemed steady enough, slowly he picked up a towel and opened his door. No one else seemed to be around so he slipped into the hall and made his way to the shower rooms. 

The showers were, thankfully, quiet and Keith managed to take a shower in relative peace. The cold water did make him feel somewhat better, at least he wasn't as sticky. He returned to his room and dressed himself in his trousers and a t-shirt before taking off to the training deck. He was still feeling antsy, his skin tingling and he thought a good work out would ease the annoying sensation.

He was half way through his warm ups when someone came in, the door hissing open alerted him and he straightened up from a few stretches Kolivan had taught him. He took a deep breath and turned to see Shiro stood at the door, watching him closely, “Shiro,” He felt a smile on his face as the man moved forward.

“You feeling ok? Allura suggested you might not be up for walking around.”

“I'm fine, a bit restless and hot but I think a work out would help. You want to spar?” Keith cocked his head to the side as Shiro moved closer, forcing Keith to look up at him.

“Well I-” Shiro cut himself off, taking a long, slow breath, “Keith,” He whispered, his voice dropping an octave.

“Y-yeah?” Keith stepped back but Shiro followed until Keith's back was pressed up against the wall, “Shiro? You feeling ok?” He asked because Shiro had a strange look on his face, his eyes slightly glazed and his lips parted. 

“You smell...amazing.” Shiro breathed, leaning down to press his nose against Keith's throat. Keith's body froze, eyes widening at the intimate gesture. His face heated and he lifted his hands, pushing against Shiro's broad chest. It was like pushing against steel, why had he never noticed before just how god damn strong Shiro was? His abs were like rock and god, he could feel his cock stiffening in his pants.

“Sh-Shiro...” He moaned, feeling Shiro's lips brush his throat as he tilted his head further to the side so Shiro could move in closer. Shiro's hands moved to cup Keith's hips, fingers digging into flesh. Keith felt a rush of intense heat spread through his body, the scent around them thickened until it was almost cloying. Pidge had been right, it was like peppermint. Keith felt Shiro shudder, a soft groan muffled by his neck. Keith held himself very still, breathing heavily, attempting to force away his growing erection. It was no use though as Shiro chose that moment to run his tongue up the side of Keith's neck. One of his hands sliding up beneath his t-shirt and causing Keith to arch into the touch. 

“You taste so good,” Shiro panted into his ear, hot breath stirring the hair beside it. Keith groaned, feeling his mind slipping, falling into the raging pit of lust that was swirling in his gut. 

“Shiro...” He turned his head, watching as Shiro dragged himself away to meet his eyes. Shiro lifted his free hand and used it to cup Keith's face. The metal was cool against his flushed skin. 

Shiro's hand inched down Keith's side and curled around his front, he cupped Keith's cock and squeezed. Keith's knees buckled and he almost fell but Shiro held him up, “Shh, it's ok. I'll take care of you.” He whispered, voice low and hoarse and holding an edge to it that made goosebumps prickle across Keith's overheated flesh. Keith turned his head, rising onto his tip-toes so he could bury his face in Shiro's throat. He took a deep breath, his scent was difficult to discern, faint and mostly smelling of generic soap but there was something else there, something that made Keith think of home. Of desert heat, of oil from a hover bike and something else Keith couldn't put a name to. He breathed in again, arms wrapping around Shiro's broad shoulders but he hesitated. His new, improved senses picked up on something strange. Something wrong. He remembered Shiro's smell from all the times they'd hugged but it had never had this strange edge to it, like metal and blood. Keith pulled away, eyes searching Shiro's face. 

He frowned, “Shiro...” He began hesitantly. Carefully he pulled himself away, the desire from before muting as his mind was consumed with a single thought; wrong. Warily Keith backed off, putting distance between them, “Shiro...are...are you ok?” He asked.

Shiro remained where he was, face flushing and eyes widening as they cleared, “I'm fine, Keith...I just...I guess I got too caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-”

“No. That's not it.” Keith felt his hackles rise, his body going on high alert, “There's something wrong...I don't know-” He cut himself off, he was being stupid. He was just on edge from finally getting what he's wanted since he was a kid. He cursed internally, frowning at his own stupidity for ruining the moment, “Sorry. I'm pretty on edge with all this heat stuff. It's...a lot to get used to.” On the plus side, his boner had deflated. Keith sighed, “You-uh...still up for that spar?”

Shiro smiled, “Sure,” He agreed easily, his voice and demeanour the same as ever but as they readied themselves, Keith couldn't stop himself wondering what the hell had changed.

They sparred for a while but Keith became tired all too soon, his limbs feeling like lead and a deep seated ache beginning in his muscles. Shiro told him to get some rest and he decided it would be a good idea, he didn't want to risk injury. He went to the showers, finding a stall already occupied. He could hear Lance's terrible singing and it made him wince, his ears slowly growing more and more sensitive as the hours passed. He put his hands over them and walked up to Lance's stall, kicking at it hard enough to cause the man to shriek, “Damn it Keith!” Lance peered over the top of the shower stall, glaring at him with bubbles in his hair, “What the hell was-” Lance paused, eyes scanning Keith's body. He was half undressed, chest bare and his jeans slung low on his hips.

“You trying to give everyone on this ship a migraine? You know you're a terrible singer, right?” When Lance didn't come back with something not so witty, Keith blinked up at him, “You ok? You look...kinda sick.”

“I...I-uh...man, do you know how strong you smell right now?” Lance muttered, his voice weak and cracking like a kids.

“I've just been working out. So I guess I kinda do...but I was gonna take a shower-”

“Just...just lemme get outta here first. I can't stay around you like this.” Lance gasped, ducking back down behind the partition. Keith blinked at the spot he'd disappeared and listened to him rapidly washing out the last of the shampoo, “Galra Keith, making everything awkward.”

Keith flushed, turning away as he realised why Lance was so embarrassed, “Ok...yeah...sorry about that.”

“It's...” Lance sighed, “It's fine. You can't help it I guess,”

Keith looked away when Lance slipped out of the shower, snatching a nearby towel and wrapping it firmly around his waist. Keith could feel his face heating as Lance dashed out of the room, bare feet slapping against the tiled floor before the door slammed shut behind him.

Once he had the showers to himself again he stripped off his trousers and went into a stall, turning on the water to ease some of the residual heat still thrumming through his body. He realised that whenever he was around Shiro his heat spiked, almost becoming painful in it's intensity. It must have been because of his confused feelings towards him, his body already saw him as his mate. However, judging by how quickly Shiro backed off before their spar he doubted he felt the same. It was probably just Keith's stupid pheromones affecting him. Keith sighed, tipping his head back so water splashed over his face, he rubbed at his hair. He was still half hard, just thinking about the way Shiro's hand had felt cupping his cock. Keith let his own hand glide over his damp stomach, down over the trail of hair and towards his cock. It twitched in interest as he wrapped his fingers around himself with a breathy moan. Closing his eyes he imagined it was Shiro there, touching him like he had in the training room. He stroked himself to full hardness, licking his lips and frowning when he realised it wasn't enough. His other hand slid between his cheeks and he gasped, yanking both hands away from himself as he realised that he was wet. Stepping away from the water he reached behind himself again and stroked a finger around the edge of his hole, he brought his hand back around to see a sticky, viscous fluid on his finger tip, “Oh...Oh no...” He breathed, eyes wide in confusion. Kolivan hadn't mentioned anything about this. Surely it wasn't possible, he didn't have the right kind of body to self-lubricate. He hesitated, frowning and thinking. It would save him a lot of money if he didn't have to buy lube anymore, he figured. 

One quick orgasm later and Keith was feeling better. He finished his shower, humming under his breath as he did so. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and shoulders, he stroked the fabric absently as he gathered his clothes and set off back to his room.

XXX

Lotor stepped out of his ship, smiling in greeting at Princess Allura and her aide. “Sorry for not warning you about my arrival but it's been difficult to gather these parts-” He cut himself off, eyes widening as the recycled air of the ship brought an odd scent to him. He froze. All the tiny hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, “...What...what is that?” He asked, his tongue feeling much too thick inside his mouth.

Allura and Coran exchanged confused looks, “What's-”

“Hey, guys? Have you seen my-” Keith's voice trailed off as he entered the hangar, dressed in a pair of loose trousers that hung from his slim hips and a baggy shirt that was much too big. He froze. “Sorry.” He muttered, looking to Lotor with a small frown, “I didn't realise we had a guest.”

“Yes, sorry Keith.” Allura smiled, “Lotor was just bringing in some supplies.”

“Oh. Great.” Keith folded his arms across his chest, cocking his hip. “Anyway, have you seen my blade suit? I put it in for cleaning and the bots can't find it.”

“Ah, yes.” Coran turned to Keith and grabbed his upper arm, steering him firmly from the room, “I had them change where they put the laundry. Come with me, I'll show you.”

Keith frowned at Coran's pushy movements, throwing a glance back at Allura and catching Lotor's eye. He felt his face grow warm. Too warm and quickly looked away.

Allura shifted uneasily and returned her attention back to Lotor, “Well, do you need any help removing the crates from your ship?” She asked.

Lotor seemed frozen in the moment. His eyes glued to where Keith had been bustled away by Coran. Lotor swallowed a lump that was growing in his throat, his mouth was much too dry. Finally he tore his eyes away from the door and pushed down the urge to go after the fresh Omega, he focussed his attention on Allura instead and forced a smile, “Yes, thank you princess.”

Coran and Keith found his Blade's suit on top of a stack of laundry, “There we go! Told you we'd find it.” He patted Keith on the shoulder and smiled.

“Thanks Coran, I'm gonna go and do some training I think-”

“Ah-uh...maybe that'd be a bad idea? You don't want to over do it in your condition.”

Keith's eyebrow twitched in irritation but he grit his teeth against the urge to snap, “I'm fine, Coran. A bit restless but a work out would help.”

“Maybe...maybe you could ask Shiro or one of the others to-” The doors hissed open to reveal Pidge, staring intently down at her laptop and chewing on some home-made protein bar of Hunk's as she made her way to the stack of green blankets. “Number Five! What a coincidence! Keith here wants to go down to the training deck, maybe you should go with him?” Coran patted Pidge frantically on the shoulder, causing her to squint up at him.

“What?” She glanced at Keith who shrugged helplessly.

“Coran, I'll be fine. I've done it a million times-”

“No, no. We can't have you getting injured. Pidge should go with you.” Coran widened his eyes, a manic sort of desperation written across his face. Keith took a step back, his own eyes widening in response as he lifted his hands up.

“Ok. Ok, If she wants to come with me.”

Pidge shrugged, “So long as I can keep working on this.” She waggled the laptop at them, “But I don't get why Keith suddenly needs a babysitter. He has a sword.” She nodded to Keith's belt where his blade was hidden beneath his baggy shirt.

“I do have a sword.” Keith nodded.

“Still, a sword can't prevent muscle strains! Off you go then.” Coran ushered them out, ignoring Pidge's protests about her blankets. When they were outside the training deck he bustled off again, muttering to himself.

“What was that about?” Pidge asked, finishing her food and wiping her hands on her shorts.

Keith shrugged, “No idea.” He shook his head and let them both into the room.

Keith ran through his usual stretches before righting himself and frowning at Pidge who sat scrunched into a corner, her face illuminated by her laptop screen. “Hey, Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“How come you aren't...” Keith gestured vaguely, scrunching up his nose as he tried to put words to it that weren't embarrassing. “You know...weird around me like everyone else.”

Pidge took a moment to think over Keith's question, “If you're talking about all those pheromones you're giving off then probably because I'm not interested in that kind of thing.”

“Oh.” Keith nodded, satisfied and rose to his feet. “Thanks for coming with me, I don't know what's got Coran acting so crazy.”

“Hm, didn't Lotor just arrive?”

“Yeah. He was in the hangar when I went in to find Coran.” Keith stretched his arms above his head with a groan as bones and muscle pulled.

“I guess because Lotor's part Galra it means he's going to be affected by your pheromones. Kolivan did say that it can drive the Galra mad, right?”

Keith hesitated, sword hanging loosely from his fingers, “Oh.” He said blankly.

“Yeah 'oh'.” Pidge laughed, “Don't worry, as long as we keep him away from you it'll be fine.”

“I can look after myself, Pidge.” Keith grumbled, moving to the centre of the room.

“We know that but your brain's probably been compromised by hormones or something.”

Keith sighed and shook his head before starting the training programme.

XXX

Keith groaned as he stirred within his nest of blankets. The day cycle had just begun and the brightening lights hit his retinas, causing agony to sear through his brain. He grabbed a handful of one blanket and pulled it over his head, curling up into a tighter ball. Before he knew it he had drifted off again.

He woke up a second time and the lights were dimmer. Slowly he uncurled his aching body and breathed in the cooler air. His skin was tingling, his muscles too stiff. He felt as if he was coming down with flu. His mouth was intolerably dry so he heaved himself from his roughly built nest and dragged his exhausted ass to the door. He hit the button and stumbled into the hall, holding onto a wall for support as he made his slow way down towards the kitchens. 

When he reached the kitchen he ordered the lights on and found a water packet from a cupboard. He poked the straw in and started sipping as he found a seat and slumped listlessly against the counter top. It was cool against his overheated skin.

It took Keith much too long to feel the familiar prickle of someone watching him. His head snapped up and he squinted across the room to the shadowy door way. The light glimmered off of long, silver hair and glowing golden eyes. “Uh...” Keith managed to rasp before the Galran Prince-turned-emperor moved into the room, “Hi?” He offered, watching Lotor approach slowly. His heart rate spiked, he could feel it battering his ribs as he set down his water with a shaking hand. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Lotor who reached him in a matter of moments. “I-” 

“Sh.” Lotor pressed a finger to his lips and traced them with a claw, “I had no idea the Princess was hiding such a secret from me.” He breathed, his own mouth curling up at the corner, “An Omega. A half-breed omega, at that.”

Keith shivered, Lotor's voice thrumming through his body. His skin erupted into goosebumps as Lotor moved closer, fitting himself easily between Keith's open legs. “Lo-” Keith's voice failed him as Lotor pressed a thigh against his burgeoning erection, he groaned. His eyelids fluttering and his lips parting. 

“Perhaps we could come to a...beneficial arrangement?” Lotor asked, his eyes raking eagerly over Keith's body. Keith shivered in response, captivated by Lotor's eyes as he leaned down. Keith sucked in a breath, inhaling a scent that made the world sway. He slid a little, almost coming off his stool but Lotor grabbed him by the hip and steadied him. Keith's mind turned to mush, the scent was deep, cloying and he kept trying to breathe through his mouth as it drove all sense right out of his head. “There we go,” Lotor muttered, leaning over Keith and using his free hand to lift his head. He leaned down and their lips brushed. Keith's hips twitched, feeling Lotor's thick thigh between his legs. He muttered something incomprehensible as a rough tongue swept his lower lip. “Let go, I promise you it will feel good.”

Keith shivered, hands rising to clasp at Lotor's arms, he scanned his face, squinting through the haze that had fallen over his vision. “I...” He swallowed, tasting Lotor's scent on his tongue as another wave of dizzying desire swept over him, “Shit.” He mumbled, leaning closer. 

“The fever will abate if you find someone to share your heat with, little Blade.” Lotor promised, pushing hair from Keith's eyes gently. His touch felt like being doused in cool water. Keith moaned, leaning into it. “It's what your body needs.”

Keith managed, somehow, to pull back. He forced himself to look away from Lotor and cleared his throat, “I'm sorry, I...I've never had a heat before.”

“I know. I can smell it on you.” Lotor seated himself at Keith's side, seemingly physically unable to let him go. “Trust me, the affects will lessen if you do find a mate.”

Keith stared down at Lotor's fingers around his arm, the contrast of purple skin against his own was pretty. Lotor tightened his grip as Keith frowned in thought. Finally he looked up, opening his mouth to agree when they were interrupted by a loud, fake cough.

Lotor didn't release him but he did turn towards the door. Keith peered around him, easily recognising Shiro's outline. “Shiro!” Keith said in surprise, trying to pull his arm from Lotor's grip. But Lotor's fingers tightened. He put his other hand high up on Keith's thigh, claws digging into his skin through his pants. Keith shuddered, a new wave of shivers coursing down his spine as his cock throbbed. 

“The Black Paladin...Shiro, was it?” Lotor tilted his head and smirked, moving in closer to Keith and pressing his thigh against his erection. Keith couldn't stop the audible moan escaping his lips. His vision turned hazy as the world around him dimmed. His head fell back, revealing his throat.

“What's going on here?” Shiro asked, glancing from Keith to Lotor and back again. Shiro moved closer, frowning at the pair of them. In response Lotor's hand moved further up Keith's thigh, almost touching his cock. Claws dragged slowly across the material of his pants as if Lotor wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Keith's hips twitched and he bit back a low, animalistic growl that tried to force its way past his lips. Instead he bit down hard on his lower lip, panting like he was starved for air. “Keith, are you ok?” Shiro said, eyes locked firmly on Keith's face and ignoring Lotor completely. 

“He will be. I promised to take care of him.” Lotor replied, lips curling into a smile as he looked down at where Keith was aching for him. 

Keith curled his fingers around Lotor's wrist, chest heaving, “Stop.” He demanded, frowning as he struggled to control himself, “I said stop.”

Lotor huffed a small laugh but backed off, not far enough away for Keith not to be able to smell him but it was enough for Keith to suck in a large breath and slowly let it out again. “I'm...ok Shiro.” He said finally, meeting Shiro's eyes. His cheeks flushed with blood, lips stinging from where the edge of his own fang had cut into it. He didn't know what he looked like to Shiro but it couldn't be good if his concerned expression was anything to go by. 

“Come on, I'll take you back to your room-”

“No need.” Lotor's smooth voice interrupted, “I'm sure I can manage.”

“Keith, what is it you want to do here?” Shiro asked very carefully, watching Keith. Keith noticed the strain in Shiro's shoulders, the way he held himself was stiff and uncomfortable. Keith looked away.

“I'm fine,” He said, clearing his throat and frowning, “Really, Shiro. It's...ok.”

Keith wasn't watching Shiro so he couldn't see his expression but he could hear the crack in his voice as he spoke, “Fine.” He said, shifting, “If you're really sure...?”

Keith finally gathered the courage to look up. Shiro watched him from a placid face but his Galran prosthetic was curled into a tight fist at his side. “I-”

“He said he was fine,” Lotor intruded, stepping close again, “You can go now, Paladin.” He dismissed Shiro casually before turning back to Keith. 

A new wave of scent hit him and Keith groaned helplessly, he reached out and tugged on Lotor's clothes. 

“Keith, I really don't think you're in the right state of mind for this.” Shiro insisted, moving forward and reaching out to put his Galran arm on Lotor and pull him away.

Lotor growled. Forcing something deep inside Keith to shiver. “Go away, Paladin. This does not concern you.”

Shiro frowned, shoulders squaring, “Keith can't consent in this condition. He's compromised. I won't let you touch him.”

“He is mine.” Lotor spat, turning away from Keith and squaring up to Shiro. “Leave us,”

“No.” Shiro stepped forward until they were almost chest-to-chest.

Keith watched through the haze of his heat, trying not to topple from his seat.

“Oh? Do you want him?” Lotor laughed quietly, his eyes glowing. “I didn't think an omega's scent would affect a human but obviously I was wrong.”

“I don't-” Shiro cut himself off, eyes flicking between Keith and Lotor before he took a breath, “I just want to make sure he's safe. Keith, you're coming with me.”

“He's mine!” Lotor insisted, batting the hand Shiro offered Keith away. He stepped between them, one hand dropping to the sword at his waist. “Do not touch him.”

Keith glanced from one to the other before irritation got the best of him. He rose, stumbling forward a little but managed to push his way between them. He shoved Lotor back firmly, “Stop it!” He demanded, snarling at Lotor and then turning on Shiro. “Just...stop it...” Keith stumbled, shocking them both as he lost his balance. Shiro reached out and grabbed him, steadying him. “I'm...gonna go back to my room-”

“I will go with you-”

“No!” Keith cut Lotor off, glaring at him, “I'm going alone.”

Shiro seemed to be struggling with something, his face twisted and his cheeks flushed high on the cheek bones. Finally he grit his teeth, fingers curling into fists and he stepped back. Lotor hovered, shoulders tense as Keith righted himself and stumbled for the door. He left them both there to sort themselves out despite the increasing heat boiling him from the inside.

XXX

Keith was out for the entirety of the next few days. He locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Hunk started to leave him food outside his door, when he returned later there was a clean plate sitting there so he assumed at least Keith was eating. Lotor remained on the ship, unable and unwilling to move. He took up guard down the hall from Keith's room, trembling, muttering to himself as he paced back and forth like a sentry on patrol. His eyes took on a wild, unhinged cast that worried all the others. He became increasingly agitated whenever any of the paladin's went to check on Keith until one day he almost took Lance's hand off at the wrist. They forced him into a containment chamber where he smashed his fists against the protective barrier and screamed at them. He stopped eating, he refused to drink when Hunk brought him something. Finally Allura and Coran decided to contact Kolivan to find out what they could do.

Kolivan glared at them all when they explained, “You allowed Lotor onto your ship knowing full well that you have an omega with you?” Allura and Coran looked away guiltily, “He has tasted his scent, Lotor will obsess over Keith until he gets what he wants. Without Lotor as Emperor the Empire will crumble, they need a leader to hold them together.”

“I understand that but it's too late to change what happened. Surely when Keith's heat is over Lotor won't be-” Allura began but Kolivan cut her off.

“He will lose his mind long before then. The only thing we can do is put them together and let them get it out of their systems.”

“No!” Shiro said, eyes wide in horror, “Keith's heat's at it's peak, he can't consent to this.”

“We have no other choice.” Kolivan's voice softened but he looked pained, “If there was any other way then I would suggest it, I have no desire to endanger any of my men.”

Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other uncertainly, Lance pulled a face of disgust and folded his arms across his chest. “We can't seriously be thinking about it?” He asked, “I mean, I'm not Keith's biggest fan but like...I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.”

Shiro took a breath, “No. We're not considering it.” He said firmly, glaring around the room. Allura and Coran shared worried looks but eventually nodded.

XXX

Keith was burning from the inside. He writhed in his nest, moaning as his cock brushed up against his bedding. Jerking off wasn't enough anymore, he was sure that this heat was going to kill him. He was almost blind with the slowly increasing pain, barely aware of what was happening around him. Finally, after hours and hours of torture, something cool brushed up against his skin. He moaned as strong, thick arms slid underneath him. He was lifted from his nest, too weak to protest as he was carried quietly from the room.

Lights blurred as he cracked open his eyes, bright blue and white that burned. He closed them again, pushing himself deeper into the strong arms that held him. After a while Keith felt himself lowered to the cool ground. He lay still, panting until hands grabbed at him. He was pulled out of his protective ball and found himself breathing in a familiar scent. He moaned, eagerly parting his lips as a mouth descended on his own.


End file.
